


Jensen - God of the Arena

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, I Don't Even Know, M/M, a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar was used to Jensen being a little, well, odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen - God of the Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> I don't even know where this came from, other than the fact I loved the Spartacus TV series and just finished reading the awesome pair of Spartacus books by Ben Kane. If you haven't read them, go buy them, I'll wait till you're done and then we can squee together.

Cougar was used to Jensen being a little, well, odd. His mind didn’t seem to work the way other people’s did.

Some things most people found fascinating, he dismissed as ‘boring’. Random everyday things which people took for granted could take up entire days of his devoted attention. Cougar once found him reading the phone book, a pot of ice cream balanced on his head and a golden retriever Cougar was ninety nine percent sure they didn’t own, drooling on his knee.

Right now, Jensen was in the middle of the living room, staring at the TV with his mouth hanging open. This in itself wasn’t unusual. Reality TV often had that effect on him, Cougar was unsure whether it was because he loved or hated it, and could never work up the energy to ask. From what he could see of the flickering images on the screen, Jake wasn’t watching any of the usual trash, it looked like two guys kicking the crap out of each other.

He kicked the front door closed behind him, once again wondering when they’d save up enough money to move to a bigger place. Yes, they both had jobs which did pay fairly well but somehow, somewhere between their bank account and Cougar’s wallet, something malfunctioned. Most of the time he had barely ten dollars to his name and it seemed overly optimistic to try to save that when he knew he’d just use it to buy lunch the next day.

Anyway, money tribulations aside, Jensen’s silence was starting to freak him out. Cougar flicked on the lights, damn, it was starting to get dark early, winter was coming far too fast for his liking.  
“Madre de Dios.” Cougar’s own jaw dropped.

Jensen was wearing very little, which wasn’t a bad thing. But the fact he had some kind of faux-Roman helmet crammed on his head, complete with bright red horsehair plume, a plastic sword in his hand and something resembling Xena: Warrior Princess’ leather skirt covering his modesty was somewhat unusual.

“Uh, Jake?”

Jensen didn’t respond.

“What are you doing?”

Still nothing. Cougar took a careful step forward, it paid to be wary when Jensen got into one of these moods. He still remembered the trip to the ER after he surprised Jake when he was in his ‘meditate before imbibing coffee’ stage. That coffee pot had been heavier than it looked and the concussion had been an absolute bitch.

“Jake?”

Moving as slowly as he could, Cougar reached out to touch Jensen’s shoulder. Before he made contact though, Jake whirled around, smacked him on the cheek with the flat of the plastic sword and gave a triumphant yell.

“Ha! Another foe falls to the mighty Jensen, God of the Arena!”

Cougar could hear the capital letters and rolled his eyes. “What the fuck, Jake?!”

Jensen grinned, his eyes slits beneath the helmet rim. “Ah, coming back for another round, huh? A worthy opponent.”

“What are you...” Cougar never got to finish his sentence as Jensen tackled him, flinging his arms around his waist and tumbling them both to the floor.

“Jake!” Cougar snapped, going for the military voice which sometimes penetrated the fog of Jensen’s messed up brain. “Get the fuck off of me, now.”

“Never!” Jensen’s bare back was slippery beneath Cougar’s fingers.

“Did you _oil_ yourself? Jake, what the hell’s going on?”

Jensen suddenly stopped moving and sat still on Cougar’s thighs. Pointing over his shoulder toward the TV, he said simply, “Spartacus.”

“Oh God,” Cougar groaned, wiping a hand down his face and grimacing when it left a trail of baby oil in his mustache. “Did you mainline a whole TV show again?”

“Yep,” Jake nodded happily, bouncing on Cougar’s legs. “Well, I’m only at the end of the second season, there’s a whole third one to watch yet but it’s awesome.” His voice turned breathy and the lust in his eyes made Cougar wonder whether dragging him to bed in this state would be considered taking advantage of someone under the influence.

“There’s so many guys, Cougs,” Jake was saying, practically panting. “So many naked guys and there’s muscles and naked guys and swords and blood and sex and naked guys and, and, and...”

“Naked guys?” Cougar supplied.

“Oh God, yes,” Jake moaned, moving his hips in a very distracting way. “You have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to get home? I’ve been, like, fantasizing all day.” He suddenly fisted Cougar’s shirt and pulled him up until they were almost nose to nose. “You need to fuck me. Now.”

“Fine.” Cougar absolutely did not squeak.

Jensen grinned manically and scrambled to stand over Cougar. “On your feet, then, worthy foe. Once more into the arena with you, blood and sand await!”

“No more Spartacus, Jake,” Cougar shook his head as he stood up. “I don’t think I can stand it.”

“You could be the owner of the ludus and I can be one of your gladiators,” Jensen said slyly, a wicked smile on his face. “Yours to command...”

Cougar thought, then grinned. “Sex first, then I’m watching the first season of Spartacus.”

 


End file.
